Venturing into the Unknown
by sansajonquil
Summary: Lissa experiments with her spirit power with Adrian. When they visit the town of Hinamizawa, they learn about a strange disease that apparently makes people crazy. Vampire Academy/Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni. Lissa/Adrian. Re-posting my story from years ago, because I regained confidence in it.
1. Chapter 1

**Venturing into the Unknown**

Summary: Lissa experiments with her spirit power with Adrian. When they visit the town of Hinamizawa, they learn about a strange disease that apparently made people go crazy. Vampire Academy/Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni. Lissa/Adrian. Re-posting my story from years ago (under my old pen-name dark-byakugan24), because I regained confidence in it. I don't know why I even deleted it; it's so good. I am not continuing this story, however.

Fandom: Higurashi/Umineko series & Vampire Academy.

Genre : Suspense/General.

Rating: T

Vasilisa Dragomir, the last of the Dragomirs slept peacefully in her luxurious quilt on her bed, at the dorm of St Vladimir's Academy. She was dreaming of a world without Strigoi, and how many people didn't have to killed when there was a shake and someone whispered urgently in her ear "Lissa! Wake up!"

Lissa groaned and rolled over to her side. Then she sat up, blearily rubbing her eyes. She recognized the face before her. Jade green eyes, which usually was lit in amusement scanned her, but now he looked serious.

"What is it, Adrian?" She said, annoyed at him for waking her up.

"I've been doing some studying." Adrian responded.

Lissa stifled a giggle. She couldn't imagine Adrian studying. He usually lazed about the academy, not doing anything besides getting himself drunk and smoke. He did this to numb the spirit's side effects.

"I researched about more people like us, and I've come up with nothing so far. However, I saw rumors about this town Hinamizawa, that there's a disease which makes people go crazy." Adrian looked pointedly at Lissa, waiting for to realize what this meant.

It took a few moments for Lissa to figure this out, then she gasped. "St Vladimir! He went crazy because of the spirit's side effects! I wonder if they're like us." She frowned in thought.

Adrian threw up his hands. "Exactly. We have to go now. We'll never be allowed to leave the academy during the day."

Lissa looked back at her alarm clock. It read 1:46 AM. "I guess we can sneak out... I'll use compulsion on any guards that see us."

She quickly put on the first piece of clothing near her, which was an embroidered grey coat and grabbed her wallet.

Adrian was all prepared, with three layers of clothing and a silver stake, just in case they were in danger. He looked approvingly at her and said "Let's go, then."

"Wait," Lissa put up her hand. "Where is this town? We can't exactly go rushing into this."

"…Well, it's in Japan. We have to fly over there." Adrian looked a little sheepish.

"Fine," Lissa responded.

Lissa glanced back at Rose Hathaway, her best friend. She would want to come along too, but this was too dangerous for her.

Lissa held Adrian's hand and they quietly snuck out of the dorm room, with Lissa seriously wondering if they could walk out of the academy without being detected.


	2. Chapter 2

**Venturing into the Unknown**

Summary: Lissa experiments with her spirit power with Adrian. When they visit the town of Hinamizawa, they learn about a strange disease that apparently made people go crazy with paranoia. Vampire Academy/Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni. Lissa/Adrian.

Genre: Suspense/General

Rating: T

They were now in the lobby of Lissa's dorm. Lissa and Adrian attempted not to make any noise down, while everyone was sleeping. Adrian crept.

Alan, one of the people guarding the academy and a full-fledged guardian, raised his eyebrows when he saw Lissa and Adrian.

He moved to the side to block their path to the heavy iron gates that led out of the academy to the forest. He folded his arms and looked sternly at them.

"Where do you think you're going, you two?"

Lissa shot a quick look at Adrian, who nodded his head slightly.

Alan wasn't like most guards. He was very strong, and had good willpower.

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes and summoned up all of the magic that was burning inside of her. She was going to use compulsion on Alan.

Then, she opened her eyes staring directly at Alan. "You will let us escape." Her voice had a hypnotic touch to it.


End file.
